


Um Sonho A Dois

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Remus compartilhava muitos sonhos com Sirius, mesmo em meio a guerra em que eles estavam vivendo. No entanto, infelizmente, seus pesadelos eram o que estavam mais próximos de serem realizados.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840834
Kudos: 1





	Um Sonho A Dois

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018
> 
> Quarta one-shot de uma série de one-shots inspiradas em músicas da banda brasileira Roupa Nova.

**_“Quando a gente gosta, vale a pena qualquer coisa,_ **

**_Vale tudo num cantinho pra ficar,_ **

**_Um sorriso pra te convencer na luz do luar”_ **

__________________________________

— Eu já mostrei a você minha motocicleta? — perguntou Sirius enquanto amassava a bituca de cigarro no cinzeiro ao lado da cama.

Remus nem sempre aprovara aquele vício, mas aprendera a amar os defeitos de Sirius.

— Só um milhão de vezes — respondeu Remus, abraçado ao peito do namorado. Tinham vinte e um anos, mas ainda agiam como um casal de adolescentes.

E não havia nada de errado nisso, pensava Remus. Moravam praticamente juntos e, apesar da guerra e do medo constante, amavam-se sempre que podiam, exatamente como haviam feito agora.

— Certo, e eu já mostrei a você minha motocicleta pela milionésima _primeira_ vez?

— Hm… eu acho que não. — O licantropo sorriu, queria que todos os dias fossem assim, mas algo em seu peito o atormentava, uma intuição ruim, das piores. Queria não deixar aquela cama onde seu corpo nu juntava-se ao de Sirius, onde nada poderia atingi-los enquanto enquanto seus beijos arrancassem todas as mazelas que rodeavam suas almas naquele período tão sombrio.

— Então não vamos perder essa oportunidade, não é? — Sirius levantou-se, o sorriso encantador e os olhos sedutores ainda radiantes. Remus costumava ter a impressão de que ele seria jovem para sempre, que nem mesmo a guerra seria capaz de roubar-lhe o espírito de Maroto, mas aquela intuição ruim… Não, não deixaria que aquilo estragasse o momento, em breve teria de partir por conta da Ordem e sabe-se lá quando veria Sirius outra vez.

Por Merlin, como era apaixonado por aquele ser humano! O desejo de puxar o animago de volta a cama e fazê-lo gemer seu nome era arrebatador, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso — seu braço já estava esticado para que sua mão pudesse alcançá-lo — Sirius se afastou por poucos centímetros.

— Vamos, Moony, vamos dar uma voltinha.

_____________________________________

Céu estrelado e brisa gélida acima, campos vazios e silenciosos abaixo, uma noite ótima para um passeio na motocicleta mágica de Sirius.

Dumbledore havia os orientado a saírem o mínimo possível de seus esconderijos. Comensais da Morte poderiam estar à espreita, caçando, torturando e matando membros da Ordem da Fênix, Voldemort sabia da proximidade que os dois tinham com os Potter, o perigo era iminente. Remus passava tantas noites em claro pensando nessas coisas, o cansaço da guerra havia sobreposto o cansaço de ser um lobisomem — tudo o que saía de sua boca era sobre isso, tudo o que entrava em seus ouvidos era sobre isso.

Exceto quando estava com Sirius, mais precisamente, quando estava agarrado a Sirius voando na motocicleta.

— O que você vai fazer depois que tudo isso acabar? — perguntou o animago, seus cabelos ainda emaranhados do sexo agora emaranhavam-se com o vento.

— Como assim? — Remus não queria dizer que estava ficando sem esperanças de que tudo fosse terminar.

— Eu só estava pensando, sabe, nosso esconderijo… não quero que ele seja apenas um esconderijo. Gosto daqui, é tão bonito e… livre de qualquer coisa. — Sirius estava se referindo ao céu e ao campo, é claro, não havia nada além disso em quilômetros. — Quero fazer desse lugar… o nosso lar, Remus. Quero poder trazer nossos amigos pra cá, quero ver o pequeno Harry correndo pela grama, James poderia ensiná-lo a jogar quadribol com tanto espaço, Lily certamente ficaria louca com ele se sujando de lama, teremos bons momentos aqui. E quero ficar com você, Remus, para sempre.

— Sirius — começou a dizer o licantropo, a esperança crescendo em seu peito pela primeira vez em muito tempo —, eu adoraria viver aqui com você, para sempre.

Seus braços envolveram o tronco de Sirius com mais firmeza e este último riu, tão gostosamente que até parecia ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo — Remus não duvidava que fosse e pedia aos céus que os sonhos que ele compartilhava com Sirius se realizassem o quanto antes.

Ainda que os passeios de motocicleta não durassem muito, os dois sempre voltavam para casa mais leves depois de um. E claro, havia sempre a cama bagunçada para que o sentimento de alegria e liberdade perdurasse — havia sempre o envolvimento carnal que não unia somente seus corpos, mas suas almas também; havia sempre o êxtase e a euforia; havia sempre o amor e o bater de corações apaixonados; havia sempre eles, os dois, haja o que houvesse.

E, após mais uma sessão de carícias, havia sempre as palavras que um dizia ao outro, fossem elas de medo, de preocupação; fossem elas bobas, amorosas. Eles sempre ouviam o que o outro tinha a dizer, era um apoio mútuo que Remus valorizava acima de tudo.

— Amanhã vou ter que partir para um serviço da Ordem — falou Remus novamente abraçado a Sirius, o suor não incomodava-o nem um pouco. — Você vai ficar bem?

— Claro que vou — respondeu Sirius. — E você também, meu caro Moony. Nós dois temos coisas a resolver.

Remus não gostou muito de ouvir essa última parte, mas não iria questionar. Não era como se ele não soubesse que a Ordem, ás vezes, designava aos membros tarefas sigilosas, isso servia para a segurança de todos afinal de contas.

— Acha que James, Lily e Harry ficarão bem? — Essa era outra pergunta que vagava a mente de Remus dia e noite.

— Eles ficarão ótimos, Remus, tudo irá ficar bem, você vai ver. — Sirius lhe deu um beijo na testa e afagou-lhe os cabelos, não havia como Remus não acreditar nas palavras dele, ainda assim aquela intuição ruim voltara e dessa vez parecia que tinha vindo para ficar. — Eu amo você.

— Eu amo você, Padfoot, para sempre.

_____________________________________

Remus estava do outro lado do país, uma semana depois de ter se despedido de Sirius, deixando-o no lar que eles haviam feito para si, quando recebeu uma carta de Dumbledore. 

O licantropo estava arrumando as malas, iria retornar com várias bugigangas mágicas das quais ele tinha certeza que Sirius gostaria — ao menos o sonho de terem um espaço só para si estava quase oficialmente realizado, a guerra apenas precisava acabar para que eles deixassem de chamar aquele lugar de _esconderijo._

Uma grande coruja negra entrou pela janela de seu quarto, tão sorrateiramente que quando Remus a percebeu levou um susto. Apreensivo, pegou a carta que ela segurava no bico, não queria abrir, não queria abrir de jeito nenhum. Na verdade, uma súbita vontade de voltar no tempo o perturbou, queria estar no Expresso de Hogwarts dormindo no ombro de Sirius, queria estar na sala secreta que eles encontraram no Natal há muito tempo no castelo dançando com Sirius, queria estar na beira do lago fazendo amor com Sirius, queria estar com Sirius em qualquer momento do passado e tinha a impressão de que se abrisse aquela carta não estaria com ele em qualquer momento do futuro.

Mas abriu-a, abriu-a porque não aguentaria ignorar o que quer que estivesse escrito nela.

_“Querido, Remus Lupin,  
_

_Lamento informar-lhe tudo isso através desta carta, mas o momento pede urgência e seria injusto que você soubesse pelas mãos de pessoas mal-intencionadas.  
_

_Na noite passada James e Lily Potter foram assassinados por Lord Voldemort, este, na tentativa de acabar com a vida de Harry pereceu e o menino vive, foi levado para a casa dos tios trouxas. Remus, ao que tudo indica, Sirius nos traiu e revelou o esconderijo dos Potter ao Lorde das Trevas, sendo o Fiel do Segredo deles, era o único que sabia onde estavam. Além disso, Sirius covardemente matou Peter Pettigrew e um grande número de trouxas, foi pego em flagrante e foi levado para Azkaban assim como vários Comensais da Morte._

_A guerra acabou, Remus, mas o preço foi alto e sei que, enquanto está lendo isso, lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto. Mas temos de ficar juntos, agora mais do que nunca.  
_

_Albus Dumbledore.”_

A negação, é claro, veio com força total.

James e Lily mortos…

Peter morto…

Sirius… traidor e assassino…

Não poderia ser verdade, alguém como Dumbledore era passível de estar enganado ás vezes, não é? Sirius não trairia seus amigos, jamais! Tanto é que James o escolhera como o Fiel do Segredo, ninguém além de Sirius saberia…

— Ninguém além de Sirius — Remus murmurou para o quarto vazio. — Ninguém além de Sirius…

O licantropo riu, uma risada gélida e desesperada, quase insana. Ria, pois não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que sentir, estava em um estado de choque elevado, só queria que o lobo dentro de si assumisse o controle, saísse por aí — um ser perigoso e sedento de sangue — com o peito aberto para que alguém o matasse.

Mas então ele se lembrou de James e Lily, dois rostos que jamais veria de novo. Ao contrário de seus sonhos, seus pesadelos haviam se tornado realidade e os dois estavam mortos. E Harry sozinho… Sirius, que era o padrinho do garoto, preso em Azkaban.

O pequeno Harry era a verdadeira vítima de tudo, mal havia chegado ao mundo e uma onda de tragédias o abatera. James e Lily não o veriam crescer e tudo por culpa de quem os traiu, de quem todos pensavam que era um amigo, Sirius Black.

_Ninguém além de Sirius saberia..._

O lobo rosnava, ameaçador, em seu ínfimo, mas por fora Remus era só um homem quebrado e cansado demais para a sua idade de vinte e um anos.

____________________________

Ele ponderou muito sobre aquela visita, até mesmo Dumbledore o advertiu sobre sua decisão, mas Remus precisava falar com _ele,_ precisava olhar para _ele,_ apenas para dizer o quanto o _odiava._

Remus achou que estaria protegido dos dementadores de Azkaban devido a sua aura sombria, mas enganou-se. A escuridão da prisão dos bruxos era tanta que a cada passo que ele dava em direção à cela de Sirius fazia seu ódio crescer, o sentimento começava a sobrecarregá-lo e a sensação de fadiga estava deixando-o tonto. Porém ele foi até o fim e, tremendo de raiva, deixou-se ser guiado por um guarda até o tão fadado local em que estava o prisioneiro.

Estava ainda mais escuro dentro da cela de Sirius, mas Remus, depois de muito relutar em erguer a cabeça, avistou um corpo magro no canto do cubículo. As vestes encardidas e abertas no peito permitiam vê-lo o quanto da juventude de Sirius havia sido sugada.

— Veio garantir minha ruína, Remus? — indagou uma voz arrastada e bastante diferente daquela _radiante_ que o lobisomem conhecia. — Não imaginei que sua audácia fosse tão grande, ao menos não tanto quanto a sua covardia, traidor.

Remus deixou escapar uma breve gargalhada, ela durou até o momento em que ele se dera conta de que Sirius estava falando sério.

— Como é? — questionou enquanto assistia a Sirius sair das trevas e aparecer próximo a grade. Seu rosto estava ossudo, os olhos fundos, não havia nada de _radiante,_ absolutamente nada e só fazia um mês da prisão do animago.

— Não precisa mais se fazer de desentendido, estamos só nós dois aqui. Os dementadores não se importam com o que é verdade ou com o que é mentira.

— Vejo que Azkaban já o afetou mentalmente, Sirius. O que é isso, hein? — Remus colocou as mãos nos bolsos numa tentativa inútil de esconder seu nervosismo. — Por acaso é culpa? Está tentando, de alguma maneira, convencer a si mesmo de que não foi capaz de fazer o que fez? Tarde demais, meu amigo.

— Não ouse me chamar de amigo, Remos! — gritou Sirius agarrando as grades enferrujadas da cela com as mãos, sacudindo-as como um louco. — Não ouse! Você deve me achar muito ingênuo, quem mais James escolheria?

— Eu não sei do que você está falando! Eu só sei que você… matou nossos amigos, Voldemort pode ter sido quem sujou as mãos, mas você os traiu, Sirius, você os traiu! E Peter… e todos aqueles trouxas...

— O que está dizendo? Como pode dizer isso, Remus? Olhe para mim! Eu já estou aqui, encarcerado como um cão! — Sirius riu de sua ironia, entretanto seus olhos estavam marejados. — Você é o único traidor aqui! Harry agora está sozinho…

— Harry está sozinho por sua culpa! No fim das contas você se mostrou um verdadeiro Black, não é? Diga-me, Sirius, desde quando? Desde que o Chapéu Seletor colocou você na Grifinória?

— Eu espero que esteja se divertindo com suas transformações sozinho, Remus, ou devo deduzir que você agora tem outros companheiros? O Lorde das Trevas gosta muito de serviçais lobisomens, não é? E James confiou em você! Nós confiamos em você!

— Eu não quero mais ouvir você, Sirius! Eu só espero que apodreça aqui, para sempre!

_Para sempre.  
_

— Eu odeio você, Remus.

— O sentimento é mútuo.

Remus não esperou palavra alguma do outro, sabia que ele não diria mais nada, então afastou-se e deu as costas. Quando tirou as mãos dos bolsos notou que ainda tremia, seus olhos não aguentavam mais segurar tantas lágrimas e ele deixou-as sair, desabando ali mesmo, em um velho corredor de Azkaban.

Os seus prantos nem sequer o permitiram ouvir que Sirius também chorava, pelos sonhos perdidos, pelos “para sempres” finitos.


End file.
